What I Need to Give Up
by Midnight.Sakura.Blossom
Summary: Sakura would do anything to protect the people and the village she loved. Her urge to protect those around her pushed her beyond her comfort zone. This mission brought out so many emotions, just the preparations made her nervous. But her fellow shinobi were here to help guide her. Seduction was something she never thought she would have to do. SakuXMulti
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I know I should update my other story, but my mind feels cluttered with other ideas, so I need to get them out. So I will be putting out some more stories as I go, I am excited about all of them. Gotta love Sakura! So please read on, then review or PM me! Please...**

**Oh... Right... I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters... **

* * *

Sakura Haruno walked towards the Hokage Tower after being summoned by ANBU. Reaching the door to Lady Tsunade's office, she knocked and waited for acknowledgement. "Come in." After hearing Tsunade's voice, Sakura entered the room, to stand before the Hokage's desk.

"You summoned me Lady Hokage."

"Yes Sakura, there is a mission I have for you. S-rank. Sakura, listen, you are the only kunoichi qualified for this mission, well for the most part. You have never been assigned a mission such as this. Are you a virgin?"

"Y-yes L-lady Tsunade." Shocked at the question, Sakura now knew why she wasn't fully qualified for the mission.

Tsunade sighed, "Sakura, I need you to take this mission, you are the top medic in the Fire country, hell, in all the nations. You have experience in medical ninjutsu and poisons to complete this mission. Not to mention your new skills you have revealed since being in ANBU."

"Is this a seduction mission Lady Hokage?"

"Yes. It pains me to order you to do this. But.."

"I'll do it! If it is for the Leaf Village and only I can complete it then I will overcome any obstacle to successfully finish this mission!" Sakura's drive and determination pushed her forward. But she knew it would take away the only innocence she had left.

"Dammit, I knew you would say something like that. Well then get comfortable, because the details of this mission are going make your head spin."

That evening after a long briefing on her next mission, Sakura was sitting down at a booth in the back corner of a small shinobi bar. The table held several bottles of saké. She had ordered six bottles of the alcohol hoping to ease her mind that would not stop going over and over the mission details Lady Tsunade had given her. Two bottles were empty, and she was working on the third bottle in silence. Until her teammates entered with the ever loud Naruto. They easily spotted her and they each took a seat in the booth next to the pink-haired woman.

The bartender brought over more cups for the men, but stayed quiet because he noticed Sakura's urge to be left alone without questions. Kakashi pulled out his orange book, and hid behind it, but he was solely focused on Sakura. Sasuke kept up his stoic exterior, but felt confused as to why Sakura was drinking and why she looked defeated. Yamato wanted to pull her into a hug and tell her it would be okay, but he had no idea what was wrong in the first place. Sai, although he still had problems expressing his emotions, understood that Sakura was in a dark mood. Naruto could only think of ways to cheer her up, she looked so out of character. Where was her smile? Her teammates were worried, and tried to start-up some simple small talk. Of course Naruto, not known for his subtlety, asked the question she dreaded answering.

"Sakura-chan what's wrong?"

She sighed and gulped down another cup of saké. She refilled her cup and stared down at her reflection in the clear liquid. She couldn't say much now, but her five boys would know in the morning. She laughed sadly, "Oh Naruto, I would like to say that I could tackle any mission head on. I love putting forth my all for the Village. I just never knew how much I was willing to give up to protect those I love. It shouldn't come as a shock I suppose, I would do anything for my precious people. I just never thought this would be one of them. After everything we have been through, I was still living in a fantasy. You think as a medic-nin I would know. Know how real life is. But I am still naïve, my head in the clouds, a stupid little girl." She quickly tossed back another shot of saké, and filled it just as quickly.

Her teammates looked at her with worry filled eyes.

"Sakura, what are you talking about? You're the strongest kunoichi in the Leaf Village."

"No, Naruto. In some aspects, yes. It's alright you'll know in the morning. The Hokage would like the five of you in her office at eight. You are not allowed to tell anyone about this meeting. You cannot speak about this information with anyone outside of who is present. I just don't want you to look at me with pity. Hell, you would think at 22 I would be ready for any mission."

Yamato spoke up this time. He had never seen Sakura like this. She was putting herself down and disappointed in herself. "Sakura, what kind of mission are you going on?"

She never looked up, only stared at her sake cup. "Can't say. You'll be filled in at the meeting. Just tonight, no more questions. Please?" They all nodded. "Thank you." She knew she was throwing herself a pity party. But now she didn't care. She never took the chances that were available to her. She wanted to wait for love. Could she get anymore childish? She was angry with herself for waiting. She avoided advances from most men, her protective teammates didn't help either. But no one knew she was still a virgin, or how much value she put into it.

Naruto decided to talk about past missions. Of course the rest of Team 7 brought up the more humorous stories to try to cheer up Sakura. Kakashi actually got her to chuckle when mentioning their teamed up pranks against the rest of Team 7.

The five men of Team 7 spent the rest of the night keeping Sakura distracted and happy. But as the night became incredibly late, Kakashi had to know. "Sakura why is it that you would think we would take pity on you?"

She looked at her former sensei and sighed. She was so intoxicated that she didn't filter herself. "I put more meaning into everything. After I had killed someone for the first time, it devastated me. I honestly considered quitting. I wanted to turn away from being a shinobi. After I concocted my first poison, it made me sick to my stomach. Knowing that it would be used on another human being. And medical ninjutsu is used for healing, but can easily be used to kill. When I turned my medical ninjutsu into a weapon against an enemy I realized how much it hurt me. As a medical ninja, I think it hurts more to take away a life, especially knowing exactly how their body reacted. It's second nature to me to know what has happened, the pain they feel as their body shuts down from blood loss, poison, or from being hit by a deadly ninjutsu attack. My emotional attachment is my downfall, my weakness. I let my feelings guide me, my heart should be nothing but an organ when it comes to being a shinobi." Her teammates listened to her with a heavy heart. Kakashi and Yamato already had an idea about what kind of mission she had been assigned to complete. They were all protective over their pink-haired teammate. What she didn't know is that they all knew how innocent she was when it came to the opposite sex. And they wanted to keep it that way.

* * *

**So... Thoughts? Comments? I hope you like what I have so far. Ha ha ha any guesses about the meeting? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here is chapter 2. Please read and let me know what you think! Please review! :)**

**Thank you asdf for your review. I appreciate my followers and my favorites to this story, I really hope you like it. And thank you to everyone who has read it, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :) **

**:( I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters. **

* * *

She opened her eyes only to immediately regret it. The sun light was too bright, and she could feel a headache starting to form. Sakura felt awful, she knew she would drink too much last night. She sat up slowly, but just that simple movement brought on a wave of nausea, she bolted out of her bedroom and quickly made her way into her bathroom spilling the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She washed out her mouth and drank some water. Sliding down the bathroom wall and sitting on the cold floor, Sakura pushed some of her healing chakra into her head. She immediately felt better, oh how she loved being a medic ninja, she could ease her headaches without taking pills and waiting for them to kick in.

Slowly, Sakura stood and stripped out of her clothes then stepped into her shower. She turned on the faucet and let cold water wake her up, she adjusted the temperature and let the now hot water soothe her muscles and wash away the grime from yesterday. She lathered herself from head to toe with her vanilla body scrub and washed her hair with her lavender-scented shampoo followed by her conditioner. She rinsed off and grabbed a fluffy blue towel off the rack and dried herself off. Once she dressed herself she headed to her living room and sat down on her soft green couch.

She rested her head against her knees, she groaned knowing today would change everything. Sakura stood up and slowly made her way to her kitchen. She glanced at the clock, 7:45, great. In 15 minutes they would be informed of their side mission, who would accept and who would turn the other way. She felt terrified, embarrassed, confused, hell she had too many emotions running through her at the moment. A knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts. She opened her door slowly, only to reveal her five teammates.

She opened her door wider letting them file in. "Morning." She walked to the kitchen to start some coffee, oh how she needed it. And then it hit her, "Kakashi, does this mean you're going to be on time?" she giggled.

Kakashi sighed, "You know, I'm not late for everything."

"Really? Could've fooled me. Actually, I have yet to see you on time for anything. That is why I always ask you to be somewhere an hour earlier than everyone else, but you still manage to be late. Do you do it on purpose?" She had always been curious.

The men were happy for the light atmosphere. "You'll never know." Kakashi did love to mess with everyone, and he knew of Sakura's tactics to try to make him on time, but he was always a step ahead.

Sakura brought out a tray of coffee for her boys, except for Naruto, who got orange juice. "Why do you refuse to give me coffee Sakura?"

"Why is there any need to give you caffeine when you always have more energy than everyone else around you? And honestly, the idea of you having coffee scares the hell out of me." Her teammates laughed, then realized how right she was and shuddered at the thought.

"You know we are only here to help you Sakura. If you have any questions just ask." Yamato was always kind to Sakura, wanting to keep a smile on her face.

"Ah. So some of you have already figured out an aspect to my mission. Of course you five are the infamous men of Team 7." She giggled, remembering when their full six man team had started out, sometimes it was comical, but in battle they were deadly. They all worked together so well, flawless sometimes. And not to mention that they figured out stuff way too quickly, she could never get anything past them.

Kakashi took a sip too quick for anyone to really see beneath his mask, but of course everyone except Yamato was watching. He set down his cup, "What do you mean an aspect?"

"Well do you honestly think Lady Tsunade would send me on a regular seduction mission when she has more qualified kunoichi in this village? If it wasn't for my medical skills as well as my assassination skills, I wouldn't be in this mess. Although, I shouldn't put it that way, I just wish I didn't have to seduce anyone." Sakura grimaced thinking about the mission details.

"WHAT!? A seduction mission? B-but..." Naruto was in shock.

"It's well, not okay, but it will be." Sakura let out a huge sigh,"I will do anything to keep my loved ones safe, that is why I have to do this."

"B-but Sakura..."

"No Naruto, if you were in my situation you would be just as determined. Although, I'm scared shitless as well."

Her team saddened a bit when she revealed that piece of information to them.

Sakura glanced at the clock, her eyes widened, "Oh Shit! Lady Tsunade is going to kill you guys! You're late! All of you! Oh no, no, no, no, no. Damnit! Hurry up and go! Um... We'll talk afterwards... Uh... Just keep an open mind I suppose, Kami knows I need to. "

Sakura practically pushed her teammates out of her apartment and slammed her front door closed. She sighed, it was going to be a long day. She quickly picked up the coffee cups and took them to the sink and began washing some dishes, she followed this by cleaning her apartment. She needed to stay busy.

Once her apartment was spotless, she let her mind run rampant. She needed to distract herself. But, all she could do was worry over what kind of reaction her teammates would come to when they found out what was going to be asked of them, and that they were not alone. She kept reminding herself that she trusted everyone she chose, she trusted them to the fullest, and she was never uncomfortable around them. That just doesn't change out of nowhere. She knew deep down that they would help her, she needed their support more than anything now. She was just afraid, she never told anyone. Not many knew why she shied away from a man's touch. She really was only comfortable with contact from the people she chose, anyone else and she knew she wouldn't be able to handle it. That was one reason she used violence when she was angry, it was her way to push others away from her. But it didn't seem to deter everyone. She could still remember her first hug from a guy, Naruto, never being subtle nearly tackled her to the ground. She had wanted to scream and kick, just to do anything to get him way from her. She was trembling so bad, everyone thought it was from anger. That was how she figured out that she could hide behind it.

She could still remember when Kakashi had first placed his hand on her shoulder, she had immediately stiffened, and just as quickly he had removed it. She knew that Kakashi had put some pieces of the puzzle together, he kept his distance and refrained from touching her after that. But he watched over her closely, she knew that he noticed how her actions towards women differed so much from men. Shikamaru, Neji, Yamato, and Iruka realized this as well, so they stayed close but would keep other men from touching her. As she got older it became harder, intoxicated men were the worst. But since she mostly drank at shinobi bars she didn't have to worry so much about a man touching her. They all knew that she could have them put in a hospital bed in no time flat. But that is also what drew them to her.

Sakura felt like demolishing some trees, but instead she decided she would just lay down on her couch and filter through her memories. So she grabbed some snacks, made some tea, and pulled out some photo albums. She started from the beginning, seeing pictures of herself as an infant gradually growing into a toddler, then a small child. She regretted it. She pushed away the album before her tears threatened to fall. She immediately found an album that began when she was twelve years old, she had just graduated the academy. A smile lit up her face, this she could handle, her happy times.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Lady Tsunade looked around her office. Inside were many of Konoha's finest shinobi. She gave each shinobi a calculating look before glancing at another. She noticed that Team 7 had yet to arrive, she had gotten used to Kakashi's lateness and his lame excuses, but not the rest of the team. She didn't have to wait long, Naruto burst through the door without knocking, which always irritated Tsunade to no end.

Kakashi had his infamous orange book in his hand, yet surveyed everyone in the room with one glance. It bothered him that there were so many here at this supposed secret meeting. He saw Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Genma, Iruka, Kurenai, and Shizune, altogether, including Team 7, there were eleven men and two women. Kakashi was curious about what this meeting was going to lead to.

The rest of Team 7 was also shocked, some showing it more than others, the team was just thankful Naruto had matured and didn't start asking random questions. Amazingly he kept his mouth shut and only asked one. "Grandma Tsunade what is this meeting about?"

She was pissed, first he barges in like he owns the place, than he calls her Grandma! "Shut up Naruto! I'll get to that." She quickly made some hand signs and put a silencing jutsu on her office. "I have narrowed down the occupants, but I need to know if any of you wish to leave before I begin?" She was only met with silence, she figured as much.

Lady Tsunade pulled out a large bottle of saké, Shizune was about to protest, when Tsunade gave her a glare that stopped her in her place. She carefully poured a cup for herself and tossed it back. "Well then let's get started. Everything I am about to say is to stay confidential, if I hear of anyone of you leaking any of this there will be severe consequences! I know that all of you care for Sakura, she cares for you as well, or you would not be in this room. Consider this a compliment that she is willing to trust you with something so precious to her."

The shinobi in the room were so curious about what the Fifth Hokage was getting at. A few seemed to have figured out what might happen.

"Ah. How do put this? Sakura has been assigned an S-rank seduction mission." A few gasps were heard. "However she is not fully qualified, she is still a virgin, and needs experience, that is where you all come in. Every single one of you has been on a seduction mission. You are going to offer my apprentice some support and guidance. She will ask questions and will need answers. She is unfortunately the only kunoichi who can carry out this mission. And quite frankly the village is at risk, as well as other Hidden villages. I gave her a stipulation, she needs to acquire three lovers and learn from them as much as she can in the next three months before she leaves for her mission."

Everyone was shocked to say the least at the new turn of events. Tsunade raised her hand to dismiss any questions.

"Let me continue. Two men and one woman, although she may choose more. But you are not allowed to figure out the identities of her lovers, and if she chooses you, well you're a shinobi, act like one and keep it under wraps. There will be no consequences towards whomever she chooses." She looked directly at Yamato and Kakashi. "She will come to others simply to talk and ask questions, don't hold anything useful back from her. She needs to have a deep understanding about what happens on this sort of mission, especially, if her true identity leaked out she becomes captured. What she learns in the next three months is extremely important. And you five!" She said pointing to the men of Team 7, "You need to take a step back from your over-protectiveness, got it!?" The five men nodded their heads to the Hokage.

Lady Tsunade rubbed her temples, then lifted another cupful of saké to her lips before tossing it back. "I will assign a mission to each of you with Sakura, so it will be just the two of you, use this time wisely. Go about it however you feel is right. Just know this! If any of you hurt my apprentice or take advantage of this situation, I will make your life a living hell! Now get the hell out of my office!"Tsunade turned around in her chair looking over the village. She knew that her apprentice would never be the same after this. But with the help of her friends, it would be less traumatizing than how many kunoichi had lost their virginity while on a mission. She worried over Sakura, she was like her daughter. But Tsunade knew that the people Sakura chose are protective of her and would never do anything that would hurt her. The next three months were going to get very interesting.

* * *

**Thoughts, suggestions, concerns? Well I love the ideas running through my head for this story... Just know this, it is going to be long. Lemons will happen sometime in the future. **


End file.
